An overheat protection apparatus is a necessary part of a hand-held electronic device, such as a mobile phone. Circuits of the hand-held electronic device can be protected by means of overheat protection, so as to achieve a better use effect of a user. The overheat protection refers to that: a housing temperature is mapped by using a hot zone temperature, and when the hot zone temperature is higher than a threshold, a system starts measures such as frequency limiting, to reduce power consumption of the device, so as to achieve an objective of reducing the housing temperature finally and protect a human body from being scalded by a contact surface of a hand-held terminal.
In an overheat protection technology commonly used in an existing hand-held electronic device, an overheat protection scheme is triggered to start according to an absolute temperature of a reference hot point on the hand-held electronic device. For example, a hot zone sensor is often arranged in a main board position of a mobile phone and is used as the reference hot point for collecting a temperature. When the temperature of a collection point reaches a threshold, the overheat protection scheme is started, and the overheat protection scheme often is frequency limiting or current limiting.
However, in the foregoing overheat protection technology of an existing hand-held electronic device, two problems generally exist:
1. An operation in the overheat protection scheme can only be based on an absolute temperature of a reference hot point, but cannot change according to an ambient temperature in specific use, and therefore has poor adaptability.
2. In an environment having a relatively low ambient temperature, an absolute temperature can be used as a startup threshold of the overheat protection scheme; however, when the ambient temperature is relatively high, if the absolute temperature is used only, it is easily caused that the overheat protection scheme is triggered frequently, thereby finally affecting use performance of a user.